Sailor Mini Ice-Angel's Story
by Neo Starangel
Summary: This is a companion story to When Lovers Meet. It is in Angel's pov. I have no idea where this is going.*Next part is up*
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Mini Ice-Angel's Story  
By:Neo Starangel  
Chapter:Prologue-title undecided  
Email:neostarangel19@juno.com  
Ims:Aol:butterfly1920,Msn:popcorn18_19@hotmail.com  
  
An:Please don't use Angel Lee,Stormy,or any other characters I created. I don't own anything worth anything. I don't even own Sailor Moon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Hi,my name is Angel Lee. I am 12 yrs. old. I live with my dad,mom and sis,Stormy. We moved from Chicago to SpringValley. I also have a secret known only to my sister and our talking cat,Terra. Terra came home with Stormy after she ran around Chicago for the last time before we left. At first our parental units didn't want us to keep her but they finally gave in. The secret is I am a sailor senshi known as Sailor Mini Ice. That means I am in training. I wish I could meet some others!  
  
  
************************************************************  
2An:I want feedback asap! I want reviews and a title for the prologue. Or email me. It doesn't hurt to be critical of my work. I will also like to see 5 reviews for this. So I know wether or not to keep going or not. Plus, I also know I still am working on When Lovers Meet. I promise I will continue as soon as my writers block lefts up for that story. 


	2. My first day at school

Sailor Mini Ice-Angel's Story  
Chapter 1: My first day of school  
By:Neo Starangel  
Email:Neostarangel19@juno.com  
  
An:So you like it! Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel is waiting in the office for her schedule and bored.  
  
My first day at a new school again. In a new city or town considering that the population is like a thousand or so. I could be wrong. I hope I am wrong. I still have nightmares from the first fight with the Kalifid Tribe. They were trying to find new senshi and turn them against the good ones. They found a friend of Stormy's and changed him into a monster or demon. I couldn't tell which kind it was.  
**********************Angel's memories of the first fight**************Stormy transformed into Sailor Ice after getting into the park treeline. She motioned me to transform as well. Terra had contacted us and meet us there. She said to be careful. He could be dangerous. I said basically the same thing as Stormy but different. She said,"Ice crystal power." I would say,"Ice power." Our outfits are excatly alike but I have stripes on my skirt. The glove bands,collars,and boots are light blueish silver. The brooches are of the same color with sparkles on it. Stormy's has an iceburg on it.  
  
Sailor Ice threw an ice blast at it. It stumbled back from the attack. It threw a slimey liquid at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. "Sailor Mini Ice,create an Ice Storm,Okay?"yelled Sailor Ice. "Got ya!"yelled the slimey creep. It had me in a slimey cage like ball. I had already yelled for my attack too late. I had released it while i was trapped inside of the ball. It seemed to work,because the ball came apart. It also hit him/It. He changed back to Stormy's friend,Brian. He looked confused. Stormy just walked away with a sad look on her face. I think she was going to hate moving away from her friends. Especially him. I looked out from the tree line where we were hiding,and saw him start to walk away from the park.  
That's the last time Stormy or I saw him.  
  
As we detransformed,I asked Stormy,"Who is Brian and why are you so sad?" Silence was the anwser I got back. Walking back to the house to start packing she said,"I will tell you when we get to Spring Valley."   
*************End of flashback************************************  
I better pay attention to the secretary now,before she sends me to the counsler.  
  
  
"You will go to room 125. Your first hour teacher is Ms.McKay. She will have your schedule."said the secretary. "Ok,thank you."as I walk out of the office. I was wearing a plaid skirt that was blue and green,with a white button-up shirt and some navy maryjanes. I had my hair in pigtails as usual.  
As I make my way down the hall I feel really lonely without Mom or Dad here. Stormy would have come if she had had time,but no the one time Mom & Dad trust her by herself is when I need her. Oh,well I have to be brave. That is what Terra told me atleast. I turn right where a sign says 'Rooms 120-130'. I start looking at the room numbers from left to right. Its on the left,two doors down. Good it is not that far down from the cafeteria. I walk in everyone is looking at me. I feel very sick why do i have to be here.  
  
I walk over to the teacher's desk. I looked over at the window I see three cats. One of them is Terra. She smiles at me to let me know she will be here for me. Thank god for her or else I would have bolted out of here as soon as set foot in here. The teacher said something i didn't hear. "I am sorry what did you say?" "My name is Ms. McKay. You must be Angel Lee. Here is your schedule. Now lets see if we can find you a seat." Ms.McKay said sweetly.  
I look like a dork in plaid and maryjanes. I should have had Stormy help me find something noncatholic for me to wear today. All the other girls look nice and also the guys look really cute. I am probably going to be made fun of all day long by them. My life will be insane. I looked at my 'new' schedule. I had history right now,english with Mr. Mushroom,science with Mrs.Greenwood,PE with Mrs.Lavene,math with Mr.Meens,and library assistant with Mrs.Locke. Sounds pretty easy. "She can sit next to me,Ms.McKay."shouted a girl with blonde hair and redtips on the end of her hair. "OK,Aurora,Angel will sit next to you. Now everyone be quiet,Please."yelled Ms.McKay,"Angel,would you like to tell everyone about yourself?" "Uh,sure. My name is Angel Lee. I used to live in Chicago,Il. My parents work for a genetic science lab called Kal Lamb Labs and they get moved around alot because of their work in the genetics area. We have lived in many different places,like Dallas, St. Louis,and Tulsa." "Ms.McKay,can I ask Angel a question?",asked a boy with light brown hair who was sitting on the other side of Aurora. "Yes,you may Cody." "Angel,how many brothers and sisters do you have in your family?" "I have only one sister. Her name is Stormy. She goes to the high school."  
  
"Are you done,Angel?"asked Ms.McKay. "Yes" I replied as I walk to my new desk. "Ok,class get out your books and turn to page 16 and start reading. Aurora you can share with Angel since she doesn't have her books. Angel,I will let you leave 5 minutes before the bell so that you may get your books for your other classes." Aurora raises her hand to speak to Ms. McKay."Yes,Aurora,what is it?" "I can take Angel since she doesn't know where it is." "Thank you Aurora. You will be Angel's guide around the school for today." Aurora just nodded yes. The rest of class was spent dicussing the chapter. Just as Ms. McKay said the girls were let out of class 5 mins. before the bell so Angel could get her books and locker.  
  
The girls raced down the hallways to the library. Mrs. Locke reminded the girls not to run in the library. They slowed down as the got closer to the desk. "Hi,Aurora. What do you need?"asked Mrs. Locke. "Well I have a new student with me. Her name is Angel Lee."said Aurora. "Oh,hello,Angel. Your mother called for your books to be put together. Let me find them."said Mrs.Locke heading into the little office where a stack of books were. Aurora asked to see Angel's schedule so she could figure out where to take Angel next. Angel thinksI hope Aurora is in some more of my classes. She seems nice and friendly. Just as Mrs.Locke came to the desk her phone rang,"Aurora can you check out Angel's books for me? I have to take this call." "Ok,sure."said Aurora as she walked behind the cirulation desk. "Before I can check these out I need your id number." Angel gave Aurora her id number. "OK here are all your books and here is your locker number and combination. It is right between me and Cody."said Aurora. "Ok,who is Cody?"asked Angel. Just as she said that here come some kids. "Who was asking about me?"said the boy from Ms.McKay's class. "Umm...I was."said Angel shyly. "So you are the infamous Angel Lee."said a girl who looked like Bonnie*. "Hi,Nikki,where were you today you missed all the guys including Adam and Cody go mud puddle for Angel."stated Karen,who was wearing a light blue shirt with a denim skirt with some kind of blue sneakers. Just then the bell rang for second hour. All the kids headed to their lockers. Cody offered to carry Angel's books for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry for not getting this out as soon as i wanted to. For those of you who have no idea who Bonnie is she is a character from my other story:When Lovers Meet. I will also try to finish the next chapter for this story and my other story. Please review this. I like to see what people think of my writing.   
  
P.S.  
Adam looks like Andrew a younger version of course. 


End file.
